Happy to be home
by MadameMichaelis
Summary: Kakashi comes home to something he longed for


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy

It was late in the evening as Kakashi Hatake silently entered the 2-bedroom townhouse that he happily shared with his wife of one year. Soft, angelic giggles could be heard coming from the master bedroom. Kakashi smiled beneath is forsaken mask, as he approached the white door. He could see that the door was half way opened but not open enough for him to sneak in unnoticed. Gently, he pushed the door open wider and poked his head through. The sight before him caused a hot but soothing sensation in his chest. It felt as if his heart was drooping inside his chest. Sakura Harun-err, Hatake, was on her knees at the foot of their King-sized bed playing with a baby who was no more than 7 months old. The baby laid on a cute dog printed baby blanket, laughing and kicking its feet and flailing its arms around as she stared at the funny face of her mother. Kakashi stepped silently into the room and approached the love of his life from behind.

"You know, if anyone told me years ago that I would marry the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, I would have laughed at them"

Sakura smiled down at the baby as Kimiko stared passed her mother at the figure behind her.

"Well, I never expected to belong to the infamous Copy-nin AND bear his first child," Sakura jokingly said as she turned her head to look up at him.

Kakashi bent forward inching closer to her as his right hand brushed the strands of pastel pink hair from her porcelain face and planted a gentle but needing kiss on her lips. She immediately accepted his affection and returned the kiss. Before long, Kakashi was lifting her to her feet without breaking the tender kiss with his wife. Finally, after needing some air, Sakura broke the kiss and stared at him.

"Kakashi, you're home. Why don't you take that darn mask off and let me KISS you?" she asked tilting her head to her left as her arms rested on his broad muscular chest.

He chuckled, almost sounding like a soft growl, looked upon her with his one onyx eye. His hands, that were planted on her waist, began to caress her sides up and down slowly.

"Do me the honors?" he said smiling beneath it.

With that, her hands peeled the lining of his mask on both sides of his face, her fingers slipped underneath. He could smell the baby products on her that caused his heart-melting sensation to take over again. This time, however, made him shed a single tear. Sakura was too busy staring at his delightfully handsome features, that she did not realize the tear until it fell into her sight. She looked in his eye and soon a look of concern covered her face.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked sternly but gently.

He shook his head slowly, "I'm just so happy, Sakura. You've made me happier than I can ever imagine or thought was possible."

A hazy red covered her cheeks as she listened to him. She knew of his past and how it had affected him mentally. She was very happy she could make him feel this way. His hands moved from their current positions to his left hand falling just above her small bottom and his right hand rested along her back pulling her into him even more. He leaned in and finally touched his bare lips upon hers in an intense act of passion that was building in each of them. Her arms quickly wrapped themselves around his neck as she fought him for a bit of domination. An angelic mew was heard from the baby they had forgotten on the bed as they both parted and looked upon Kimiko.

"My sweet, Kimiko, how can daddy forget you, princess?" he said as he released his hold on Sakura and moved to hover over the baby.

He picked her up gently and cradled her against his chest. She smiled at him revealing her gummy mouth after a few seconds of staring at his face. Sakura stood beside him and peered at the baby as she noticed the baby was growing sleepy.

"Time for bed, little missy" she said as she stole the baby from Kakashi.

She noticed the small frown on his face and pecked his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll give you something to hold tonight. Now, go wash up and I will make you something to eat."

He nodded his head once before making his way into their bathroom, while she prepared Kimiko for bed. After an hour, Kakashi left his bedroom in nothing but a pair of red sweatpants. He made his way into the kitchen with a towel he was using to dry his silver mane. He noticed Sakura setting his dinner on the table and smiled at her.

"Here you are, I hope you enjoy it," she said waiting from him to take his seat at the table.

He approached her and as she was about to kiss her, she stopped him.

"Sorry, Kimiko puked a bit on me, so I'm going to wash up again. I'll see you in the bedroom," she smiled and left the kitchen.

He quickly ate his food and cleaned up. He returned to the bedroom seeing his wife already settling in their bed. From what he could see, she was wearing one of his old shirts to bed. He chuckled to himself and settled in beside her hooking his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. The sweet smell of peppermint filled his nostrils and he sighed in relief. He planted a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Good night, Mrs. Hatake"

"Good night, Mr. Hatake"

With that, they drifted into deep sleep, until Sakura felt something hard poke against her bottom.


End file.
